


To love alone

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-09
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry and Draco are married, under no circumstances of their own. Draco does not see it as a real marriage so he continues his playboy ways and poor Harry keeps falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Mpreg warning!





	1. Not real

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Prologue

A.N: tell me what you think please!

Two million dollars paid in full, cash in the black briefcase, quick and above all else done with the utmost discretion. And just like that, the once known Harry James Potter, Harry had become Mr. Harry James Malfoy husband to the illustrious Draco Yves Malfoy, Heir to the limitless Malfoy fortune all within 48 hours. Harry had to applaud his father’s promptness and of course James Potter’s endless greed. 

 

Greed and the lack of any morals whatsoever was the reason for Harry’s wedding reception this very moment; James had hit a bit of a gambling problem a few months back, the banks refused to loan him money unless he paid for the outstanding debts he had already acquired. so with nowhere else to go, James had crawled to the devil himself, Lucius Malfoy, one of the richest man in the world, much to James’s luck, Lucius had agreed to pay for everything, and he had, within days everything had been cleared, mortgages, expansive cars, yachts, etc…Lucius had paid handsomely, He had had even gone as far as to give James a little spending money out of the goodness of his heart, two million dollar worth of generosity. James should’ve known the devil always came to collect and Harry had been the virginal sacrifice, James hadn’t protested, to pick between his son and money? How foolish to think he would’ve chosen his only son. 

 

So here he stood, among the rich and beautiful that reeked of narcissistic pride, Harry felt wholly out of place, he hated the situation he had been forced into but he didn’t get joy out of seeing his father poverty stricken, so Harry meekly, dutifully submitted to the situation. He tipped his champagne flute up and took a hesitant sip, he didn’t drink, but as he took in the lovely scene of his newly wed husband meshing the body of a dark haired man to his own, Harry knew he would need alcohol to sustain him through this entire debacle. The golden light, fizzing drink disappeared in his pallet and he hurriedly grabbed another from a passing waiter. 

 

It’s not real…it’s not real…it’s not real…

 

The mantra was on going in his head, as he heard the laughter from the dance floor, the golden head of his husband tipping back just so to laugh at the joke Harry figured, his dance partner had made. The champagne flute went up again, he felt so freaking stupid, utterly and devastatingly stupid. Why had he even thought that this marriage could be the start of something new? Why did he think that he could actually find happiness with a virtual stranger, who did not even know the first thing about a monogamous relationship? 

 

Draco… he had read about Draco… Draco was a coined sex god who dated both males and females as often as he changed his boxers, Draco eyes were blue-grey, his hair, a mane of flaxen blond shot with silver, Draco was beautiful, he had the sort of beauty that made Michelangelo’s ‘David’ beautiful both in physique and angelic facial features. And that was all Harry knew about the man he would spend the better part of his twenties and thirties with, it wasn’t much, it wasn’t likeability, it wasn’t even love and it pained him. 

 

Harry was a romantic sap, he believed in happily ever after’s, he believed in foot-popping kisses, he believed in love at first sight, he even believed in the preconceived notion of soul mates and he believed and sadly mourned the fact that he would never be with his soul mate.

A.N: what do you think? More? No? Review please!!


	2. Nurturer

Chapter one

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Okay, just to clarify the timeline of this story, it takes place in the present time, but I have put and will put different aspects from medieval times too. It’s a fantasy/AU…so yes their will be magic in later chapters and Mpreg. Here is a longer chapter. 

 

“Oh how positively depressed you look, Harry” the voice from behind him startled Harry from his morose musings, he spun around and gazed into smiling face of the only man he was fortunate enough to call friend. Cedric Diggory, of the Diggory family, was a positively gorgeous man, with the body honed to perfection from years of swimming, a face that made angels sigh in happiness and the immaculately white rowed smile he bestowed upon any lucky enough to be in his presence, his smile, charming as it was, was rivaled by the twinkling grey of his eyes, a beautiful set of pewter perfection. 

 

“Not depressed at all, just admiring the grotesque performance my newly wed husband is putting on” he smiled, settled the champagne flute on a passing trey and regarded the man before him, whose gaze had traveled to the dance floor. 

 

Cedric looked back at Harry, his smile faltering for but a beat of a second, before he grabbed Harry’s hand. “Then allow us to outshine them.” Saying that, Harry was pulled to the dance floor, brought unimaginably close to the athletic body and began to sway. “Allow me to lead.” Cedric whispered against his cheek, his smile beaming mischief down at Harry’s shorter frame. 

 

Harry could not help himself as he smiled and allowed himself to be lead around the room; Cedric, it seemed always knew when and how to come to Harry’s rescue whenever the moment deemed it so. Since their first meeting at a society ball, where Harry had had the unfortunate experience of being accosted by a much to forward man, Cedric, being the mischievous rascal that he was, appeared from nowhere and had thrown about the Diggory family name, title and power they held and exactly what they did with that power when someone close to them was insulted. The man had apologized upon Cedric’s demand, the man had then immediately taken his leave, Harry, not knowing what to do; simply thanked Cedric and Cedric had simply asked to befriend Harry, as a token of his efforts. 

 

It had been rather strange that the son of the third most powerful family in the world, would want to befriend Harry, although the Potter name had once been nothing to laugh at, they had not been in the same caliber of power, and money as the Malfoys, Blacks, or even the Diggorys. So it was rather shocking to Harry, but he had accepted the friendship and never had he regretted it, and that had been three years ago. Now here they were, Cedric having once more rescued him from unease and the pitying eyes of guests, liar and hypocrites. 

Harry stared up at Cedric and he wondered, not for the first time, why he hadn’t fallen for this man, he seemed so perfect, a delightful prince in designer duds who would pull the moon to the earth, had Harry but asked for it. And yet Harry felt nothing for him, if not the deeply rooted love of a friend towards another friend. 

 

Cedric had once whispered love in Harry’s ears, Harry knew, had known for two years now that the man he danced with loved him like no other and it pained Harry that he would never return the sentiments. Even if fate allowed him to, Harry had made vows before god to another man, and even though his husband did not hold them to heart, Harry did, he would not allow himself to break those vows, not even if it meant him a breath of mild happiness. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Harry looked up and grinned.

 

“How unkind of you to presume my thoughts are worth so little.” He needed this light banter to keep his mind away from what would be happening later this evening; it was after all his wedding night. 

 

“Alright then, how about a dollar?”

 

Harry laughed his laughter smooth and heartwarming, “why is it that rich people are so frugal with their money?” 

 

“Maybe it is because men like your father cause us to be so.” Harry’s heart stuttered, his eyes strayed to the man he called husband, beautiful, arrogant, and stoic, a far cry from the man who had only minutes ago boisterously laughed, his features light and boyish. 

 

Faltering in his steps, Harry came to a complete stop in Cedric’s arms and hesitantly smiled at his husband. 

 

“If you would be so kind as to step away from my spouse, Diggory.” It wasn’t said in request, Draco didn’t ask. 

 

Cedric stepped away, and bowed to Draco. “As his majesty wishes.” Cedric mocked, his face showing little fear as he then turned back to Harry, grabbed both his hands in his and leaned in for a friendly peck on the cheek. “Do not let the dragon’s flames scorch you” Cedric whispered against Harry’s cheek and then turned and left.

 

Harry sighed as he stepped into Draco’s arms, the arm that came about his waist pulled him tightly close, the grip was meant to hurt and it did, but Harry took it in stride and refused to show weakness by wincing. Draco was a head taller than him, so it was rather hard for Harry to focus on anything behind Draco’s broad shoulders. 

 

“you will refrain yourself from acting the whore Harry, I will not be made a fool of” the whispered words where harsh against his ear, as he was pulled even closer, his hand within Draco’s grasp was held tightly, unmercifully. 

 

“And what of your performance, dear husband? Am’ I to be made the fool?” 

 

“Do not dear to test me here Harry, I will not hesitate to show you who rules in this marriage, no one here will stop me my right” 

 

Oh how unbelievably barbaric and asinine he sounded, but Harry knew he spoke the truth, he was a nurturer, born the weaker of the same sex, Harry had the ability to carry life to fruition due to the forty percent of his body that worked femininely. It was a curse or blessing, however one chose to look at it, that affected a small percentage of men in the world, it wasn’t a scientific cause, but that of magic, and Harry descended from the truest line of earth magic, his ancestors where the only people able to truly tap into the earth ‘s very core and draw from it the power to do wonders, at least that was what was rumored, Harry did not believe in rumors, nor in proof less legends, to him it was just a birth defect and that was all. 

 

“Say goodnight, and wait for me in the carriage, I will no be long” Harry wanted to rebel, and yet he did not, he would not make a scene and be further ridiculed by the people who stood about.

_______________

 

The brush ran smoothly through Harry’s hair, as the small maid continued her light chatter, complementing the glossiness of the midnight black locks, Harry nodded when asked a question, and yet he did not really pay attention. He sat before the vanity, in the room that was given to him within the massive mansion that was now his home, just on the other side of double mahogany doors laid the master bedroom, Draco’s and his bedroom. The room where from this night on would be remembered as the room he had lost his innocence in, the thought was daunting. He had been washed, shaved, Master Draco despised body hair, his maids had whispered when they had brought the sharp razors, and rubbed with oils preferred by the almighty Draco. Harry felt like a woman, his eyes lifted to the smiling maid, brushing his hair, Master Draco had demanded his hair brushed, Master Draco this…Master Draco that…Master Draco could cheerfully go to hell! 

 

Harry grabbed the brush from the maid’s startled hand, and slammed it against the vanity table and swiftly arose from the stool, he looked at his meek and preened image in the mirror and he wanted to puke, anger bottled in for almost 56 hours bubbled to the surface and he swiftly ran his hands through his waist long hair, mussing and tangling the dark tresses. 

 

“Get out” he looked at the girl in the mirror with crazed bottle green eyes, she hesitated.

 

“Yes, do leave us, Hera, it seems my husband is eager to be bedded” Hera swiftly curtsied as Draco’s form appeared from the gaping double doors and quietly made her exit. 

 

Harry spun around and glared. “I do not wish you here” 

 

“You wishes are no concern of mine.” He walked further in the room, Harry took in the dark robe Draco wore, and he shivered involuntarily as he imagined what lay beneath. 

 

“Then do what it is you came for and leave” 

 

“Strip” 

 

“W-what?” Harry blinked. 

 

“Allow me to observe what two million dollars of my money has brought me” 

 

He could not be serious and yet looking at his dispassionate visage, Harry knew he was deadly so. 

 

“I’ am not some chattel! I will not be made to feel like one!” his anger shook his petite frame. 

 

“Do it of your own free will or I will come over there and do it for you, either way that robe will come off” the barbaric swine, how could he be so merciless, so cold and aloof? What had Harry ever done to deserve such enmity? He honestly wanted to know, so that he could rectify the wrong. 

 

Harry steeled his anger, his nerves, and his disgust at that fact that such a man would touch his person and robotically pulled the cord of the satin robe he wore. 

 

Over his shoulders, his arms, his back, his buttocks and finally the back of his legs, the robe softly whispered as it fell and pooled at Harry’s feet. The air in the room swept against his flesh, leaving goose-bumps in its wake, and Harry shivered from it or maybe it was from the way, those eyes stared at him? 

 

“Am’ I to your money’s worth?” he could not keep the sarcasm from his tone; he didn’t even believe he wanted to. 

 

Draco approached, like a large golden cat approaching his prey, his eyes absorbed the effeminately dark beauty that was his spouse; the expanse of Harry’s body was strawberries and cream perfection, milky white skin flushed with hints of pink rose innocence and Draco wondered if it tasted as sweet as it looked. He took in the mass of dark locks, ruffled and tangled in such a way that the boy looked already fucked, he took in the large eyes, glaring green shards of displeasure at him, he took in the pert nose and the plump bed of lips just below. Harry’s neck was long and slender, down to small and rounded shoulders, to arms that seemed to belong to a dancer, his eyes shifted just slightly to the lower left of Harry’s groin, the small mark of a nurture stood out as expected. Draco then looked at the semi-hard phallus twitching from his perusal; he spared a glance up and smirked as he saw the telltale flush wash over Harry’s cheeks as he quickly averted his eyes. He reveled in the fact that his husband, was not as immune to him as he wanted to be, that was just fine with Draco, however willing or not willing, he would due the task of impregnating the money hungry brat and find his own delights elsewhere. 

 

“You will do,” his comment induced a scowl and his grinned. 

 

“Of course. Where does the stallion want his mare? On the bed? maybe on the floor? or mayb—“ Harry was struck against the cheek before he could even bother to finish the statement, it stung, it brought tears to his eyes, from both shock and the force with which it was delivered. 

 

“Do me the favor of keeping your mouth shut, Harry. I will not abide your insolence.” He pulled Harry to the small bed in the room, not bothering to walk them back to the master bedroom; he pushed him on the mattress. 

 

Harry kept his eyes tightly shut, as Draco’s lips and tongue demanded his body’s response, he reigned in his gasps and moans as he was touched perfectly well, the dexterous fingers of his husband played him with expertise bred into a venerable Casanova. Harry did not know why his flaxen haired tormentor wanted a response, but he would not give it.

 

“Do not pretend to be the virginal innocent.” Draco pulled his legs apart and without warning thrust the very length of his manhood in Harry, whose eyes immediately flew open, his mouth fell open in a silent scream and Draco halted, and cursed.

 

It was so painful, Harry wished it to stop, his hands gripped Draco’s biceps, wanting to push him off, but afraid that the searing pain would intensify. What, had he done to deserve such excruciating pain, he mildly wondered as tears fell on the side of his face. He bit down on his lip until he tasted blood. 

 

“You’re a virgin.” The statement was whispered in disbelief as he stared at the scrunched face and tense body beneath him. Harry opened his eyes, enough to glare at him.

 

“How very astute of you to notice” the remark was made through the tears that Draco now tried to dry away, but was stopped as Harry turned his head away. “Finish what you have started, Draco and leave me be” 

 

Draco cursed again, harshly this time and swiftly removed himself from Harry’s depths; he looked as Harry curled to his side and he crawled to him and whispered. “Believe me when I say that I never meant to cause you this pain” Draco then jumped from the bed and walked to the other room, his nakedness the furthest thing from his mind.

________________

 

Pleasure from between Blaise’s thighs was brutal and merciless as Draco slammed his frustrations away and found finally found release. He collapsed from exhaustion beside his French paramour.

 

“Not even a day married and already you are here with me?” Blaise asked not unkindly, once the silence grew to much for him. 

 

“He was a god-damned virgin.”

 

“Did you have reason to believe him otherwise?” 

 

“He is acquainted with Diggory” as if that was to explain everything, but Blaise did understand and he smiled halfheartedly. 

 

“Cedric is well known, hung like a bull I’ve heard,” his voice shook with mirth. 

 

“Spare me,” his voice dripped his hatred as he once more settled between Blaise’s awaiting legs. “Enough of this shit” and so Draco fucked his marital problems and his underlying guilt to the furthest corner of his mind, to explore them at another time. 

 

A.N: thanks so much for the reviews guys! Please keep them coming.


	3. broken song

To love alone

Chapter 3

A.N: Thank you for reading and Reviewing!

Disclaimer: don’t own Harry or Draco or anybody else in the potter-verse.

 

Cedric Diggory was having one of the most pleasant dream of his life, in it; there was a particularly hot little brunette with eyes so green he wanted to swim in them, his green-eyed nymph wore naught else but the newly bought wedding band Cedric had given him, and smile that promised a world of pleasures. Cedric was approaching, he wanted to kiss that smiling mouth, he wanted to wean love sighs from that mouth, he wanted to----the shrill tone of his phone dragged Cedric from his dram world and he cursed the fact that he hadn’t unplugged it before coming to bed. Resignedly he reached over on his nightstand and picked the small black mobile to see exactly who the hell would insane enough to call him at---2:30 in the freaking morning. Seeing Harry’s mobile number Cedric quickly awoke and put the phone to his ear.

 

“Harry?” he hesitantly asked as he heard sniffles and slow breathing on the other line.

 

“I-I’ m sorry if I woke you…” Harry’s voice was choked with tears.

 

“Are your crying?” 

 

“No—“Cedric rolled his eyes as he heard another bout of sniffing, he was out of bed, already shoving his legs in a pair of cargo pants. 

 

“Come get me” it was said so sorrowfully that Cedric felt his heart wrench from it, he was going to kill that fucking blond bastard. 

 

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes” 

 

He hadn’t known what else to do, Cedric was the only thing close to family to him and at the moment Harry needed someone to hold him and tell him everything would be okay, he needed the reassurance that this pain, this aching pain would eventually abate to numbness, he wanted the flashes of memories to disappear, Harry wanted the feeling of still being brutally filled to go away. He felt sick, and he leaned over the sidewalk and emptied the contents of his stomach, Cedric would make everything better…he had to…for the sake of Harry’s slipping sanity, Cedric had to. 

 

Harry wearily looked back at the imposing Malfoy mansion from where he stood down the long slated pathway, the lights where off, only the waning rays of moonlight gleamed off the grand windows; he had managed to somehow drag his sore body down the winding staircase and walk all the way down here. Here he stopped because he could no longer move, his body had collapsed and that is how Cedric found him. 

 

Cedric picked Harry up with little effort as if he weighed no more than a toddler and settled him in the velvet squabs of the carriage, and then he too jumped in seconds later and hit the roof of the carriage in signal for them to depart. With a slight jerk the carriage drew away from the Malfoy mansion and headed down the dark roads. Within the dimly lit box of the carriage, Cedric took in Harry’s huddled form, squeezed so close to the other side of the carriage that Cedric feared he would fall out. His small body covered only by a large shirt he doubted belonged to the raven haired man, in it, Harry looked even smaller than usual, his legs where tucked beneath his buttocks, his head leaning just so on the glass window that his face was curtained away from Cedric’s view. 

 

“I’ll be okay…I just…I couldn’t be there anymore…” his voice sounded small, frightened and choked. 

 

Cedric made to take him in his arms, but Harry scooted further away, seemingly impossible since his body was practically one with the other side of the door. “I-I…please don’t touch me Cedric…” 

 

Not for the first time tonight Cedric wondered exactly what Draco Malfoy had done in such a short time to cause such a reaction in someone so innocent, so beautiful. Draco was bastard, many knew that fact, he was emotionless, unforgiving and cold, not to mention one of the biggest playboys around. And Cedric honestly hated the fact that it was he who had married the only person Cedric had truly felt any connection with. So why hadn’t he asked Harry to marry him? Well there was the matter of family respect and social order, the Potters where a family of legend and yet because of their unsavory methods of going about things no one wanted to be associated with them. 

 

The Diggory family was no exception, so Cedric had not gone through with his feelings and now he sadly regretted that Harry had to suffer for it. He sighed, and carded his fingers through his disheveled hair; he had failed Harry in that, but now he would not, he would protect him form even the Devil himself and the sudden thought came to him that, Lucius and Draco Malfoy where the closes entities to Satan.  
______________

 

It wasn’t in his moral fiber to feel remorse; he wasn’t a man weaned on sentimentality, he was a man who lived however the hell he pleased, and screw whoever got hurt in the process. He was never wrong and if he was, he would thank you to shut the hell up about it, never in all his twenty three years had Draco Malfoy felt the absurd need to apologize for his actions, and yet as he silently thought about his newly wedded spouse the need to do so tugged at him. Draco was raised to be emotionless, his father was a hard man, who taught even harder lessons; in many of their sessions, in both with his rare bursts of magic and in business, Draco was made to believe that ruthlessness was the best approach, emotions where only good to use against your enemy. It had worked well for him, people feared and respected him, and the Malfoy name was revered worldwide. 

 

Draco Malfoy was jaded as he was beautiful, his beliefs where simple and cold, man was made to sin, not to be innocent, and he had sincerely believed that Harry Potter was not as he pretended to be. He had known everything about Harry Potter, they hadn’t treaded in the same exact circles, but Draco had known everything, right down to his blood type, and what his freaking favorite ice cream flavor was; Draco had been made to study, learn and finally bed Harry. He had believed the man-boy already thoroughly bedded, and that the innocence that seemed to exude from him was just a well placed façade, an act perfected behind close doors, between James and his son. The memory of that face contorting from pain Draco had caused, was forever etched and frozen in his mind, he hadn’t meant to cause him such pain, no matter how much of a money hungry bastard he thought Harry to be. 

 

Draco sedately climbed the stairs leading to the west wing of the mansion, the wing belonging solely to him and now Harry, he was not going to apologize, the thought of it put a sour taste in his mouth, but he was going to make it up to him. His hold on the small golden box he held was a surefire way to eradicate his guilt, he would just give it to him and all would be forgiven. As walked off the last step and rounded the corner, one of the maids assigned to Harry came within view, worry marring her gamine features. 

 

“What is the matter?” she quickly looked up and nervously fidgeted, he vaguely remarked on the way her eyes steadily shifted to the master bedroom. 

 

“Sir,” she took a curtsy and almost tumbled forward in the process but caught herself in time and look at him and then back at the double doors.

 

“What!” he was loosing patience!

 

“D-did--- I- I went to awake our new lord to partake of his morning breakfast and when got up here---he was gone sir---“she yelped involuntarily as Draco pushed past her and determinedly strode to the master bedroom. 

 

The doors flew open, he didn’t even realize that he hadn’t used his hands to do so, all Draco was aware off was that the bed he had left Harry in was empty, the sheets as he stepped closer where tainted and smeared with blood, but other than that the dark haired man-boy was not there and anger fueled him. 

 

He didn’t know how he knew, but something told him that Harry was with Cedric, and that thought alone caused Draco to throw the small fragile music box against the nearest wall, he did not stay to hear its broken song, he did not care. Draco took the stairs two at a time all the while bellowing for a carriage to be outside waiting for him.   
______________________  
A.N: haha…Harry’s in trouble! Keep those reviews coming and I’ll do the same with the story!


	4. birth of yin

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone in the potter-verse…just like to borrow them and torture the hell out of them. Lol. 

 

A.N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I adore the hell out of all of you! >.< anyways, this chapter delves more into what exactly Harry is and just what exactly he his capable off. 

 

He missed his mother, kind and beautiful Lily Potter, he barely remembered her now, but the sweet lilac scent of her perfume lingered like wisps of Smokey memories through Harry’s mind. As he sipped the warmed milk and honey drink, kindly prepared by the ever doting Cedric, Harry remembered that his mother use to make it for him on days when he wasn’t feeling well, or on gloomy rainy days such as this, hi mother would bake warm cinnamon apple cookies and serve to him on a plate and happily cuddle him as they sat on the couch and watched the rain fall. The rain fell now, and here he sat, mother and cookie less, and Harry could not help but pity himself. Had his mother been alive, would his life have turned out this way? He was rather curious, as to how she would’ve handled her selfish husband.

 

Harry sighed, and settled the green mug on the marbled table, he pulled the white downy blanket further up his legs, Cedric had given him a change of clothing, no better in size than the overlarge shirt he had been wearing, but the fleece material was a comfort and that was exactly what he needed. He bathed, the pellets of scorching water had seared away the forced touches, aching kisses, and the caked blood from betwixt his thighs, and he was healing, even at this very moment he could feel the tissues melding back together, soon, it would be like nothing had ever happened, but Harry knew otherwise, his mind would not allow him to forget so easily. 

 

No matter how much he wanted to scream out rape, and demand a divorce, Harry knew the attempt would be futile, the Elder courts would not side with him, the laws, ancient and barbaric, where powerless in his protection, for the two sole reasons of his parentage and the fact that it was within Draco’s right to treat Harry as he saw fit, beatings, rapes etc…a husband, especially a wealthy and powerful one had the rights to do anything .The laws where set to protect the rich and powerful, the influential and the magic driven, nurtures and women where as close to slaves in such a society; as children, they are under their fathers power and control, and through marriage, the trade is of one tyrant for another. 

 

So, Harry was stuck, his heart and mind would not allow him to forsake the vows he has whispered and the laws of society would not allow him to flee, so here he sat, his body in the magical process of healing itself, an ability he had always had, since he could remember and the nagging thought of where his wayward husband had spent the night. Harry was no fool, he knew where Draco had been, he didn’t even need to use his ability into searching minds to figure that out, and the reality of it choked him, it was a nasty feeling of inadequacy that filled his lungs to the point where he felt short of breath. He would take, a thousand times, Harry would take the brutal performance of being fucked over and over again by Draco, if it meant that he wouldn’t be sleeping around. 

 

The sudden stop of the taps, signaled Harry of Cedric’s finished shower, he leaned back into the couch, facing the grand entertainment center in the middle of the room and closed his eyes, he could not sleep, his racing mind would not allow him the respite, so instead he dug deeply into the recesses of his mind and wistfully smiled as the image an auburn haired woman, with a warming smile and a pair of the most majestic emerald eyes stared back at him just beyond the orange of his lids, and Harry mildly thought that he would settle for thinking about her. 

____________

Lightening struck the ground, the booming thunder fueled Draco’s anger, he was losing control of his emotions and with it the leash he held over the elements, he did not care. He would not be cuckolded by that money hungry slut, never mind the fact that Harry had been a virgin not too many hours ago, Draco was lost on logic as he yelled for the horseman to drive the horses faster, whip them if they had too. If he hadn’t made his rule entirely clear before, than he would make it now, and he would show Harry that no one intentionally pissed off a Malfoy, if they had any thought at all of surviving. 

 

A thunder clap quiet literally shook the earth, and to think, Draco fumed, he had fucking felt sorry for the dark-haired bitch, he had even gone as far as to think of lowering himself to apologize, how fucking foolish he had been. 

 

The carriage came to a sudden stop; Draco did not wait for the liveryman to open the door for him. but the carriage door practically flew off its hinges and Draco stormed up the steps of Cedric’s flat. He did no knock, nor did he have the courtesy of ringing the doorbell, no, Draco barged into the small home and searched.   
_____________

Cedric and Harry sat up from the couch they had been seated on in the living room as they heard the commotion, Cedric looked at Harry and motioned for him to stay behind, as he went to see what had happened. As he rounded the corner, Cedric was not given ample warning before a bone crushing force slammed his body to the nearest wall, like a mallet the invisible force repeatedly slammed him against the wall to the point where the wall cracked behind him, blood oozed from his mouth, his nose and trickled from the roots of his hair down his face. 

Draco stood, hurricane winds blew, his eyes where the very resemblance of the storm he had created, his hair flew about him swirling in the wind as he coldly, emotionlessly brutalized the threat. 

 

Harry watched, in horror erred fascination at the scene before him, he shook his head from side to side, whispering ‘stops’ and ‘no’s’ Draco was angry at him not at Cedric! Cedric was the innocent; he did not need to suffer, it was so wrong of Draco to do this. Harry’s mind was in chaos, the whispered no’s and stop’s steadily increased in volume, until a very loud…

 

“NO!” echoed over the whipping winds, involuntarily both his arms flew out, wanting to stop Draco, instead he unleashed a dark force of shadowed hands, that shoved against Draco’s body, the force shook the very foundation of the small manor as Draco’s body smacked against the nearest wall with a sickening crunch, an then crumpled to the ground. 

 

The silence that followed was deafening, Harry gaped, horrifically looked at his hands and the destruction he stood within, and back at the two unmoving bodies, sagging against the walls, the surge of power tingled at his fingertips, exhilaration itself was amplified throughout the fibers of his being… 

 

“Oh god…oh please god…” Harry pleaded, He hadn’t meant to do this…he had only wanted to stop Draco from hurting Cedric…what had happened? Harry’s gaze strayed once more to his reddened palms. He took a shuddering breath into his lungs, suddenly feeling the lack of air flow in his lungs.

 

He took another breath. “Oh dear God!” Harry panicked…he was fucking hyperventilating! And the obvious pricks of oncoming tears were stabbing the inside of his eyes… he would not cry, Harry steadily coached himself…the situation demanded for him to be a freaking man, he was a man and he would sure as hell act like one right now. He drew another breath and shakily he walked and silently fell on his knees, next to Cedric’s body…first he would deal with Cedric…Cedric was gravely hurt…Cedric was like family…

 

Harry swallowed, he had never done this for anybody else before, but he knew he could try…Cedric had always been his hero, and now, Harry would try to be his. He allowed the tears to fall as he closed his eyes and silently prayed while settling his palms against Cedric’s sternum. 

 

Shadows, dark and cool to the touch rushed and swirled beneath Harry’s shaking palms, slowly at first and then rapidly the wisps of shadows crisscrossed and weaved around Harry’s hands, until it speared into Cedric’s sternum, stabbing and yet healing at the same time. It was a reversal of wounds, the blood leaked back into Cedric’s wounds, and than Harry heard the thrumming beats of Cedric’s heart, than Harry heard his sharp gasp for breath.

 

“Harry...?”Harry did not respond. 

 

His eyes where tightly closed, swirling in his mind, shadows called to him, beckoned and caressed him to their bidding, it felt good to want to give in, they offered him things…power…they offered him complete and absolute power…it was so good, it felt so freaking good…his very flesh…the air he breathed…it was all so sweet…invisible ambrosia…he wanted more---

 

“Harry!” Cedric shook him awake, Harry’s eyes popped open and he blinked and visibly shook as Cedric’s arms wrapped around him, he hugged back, holding on for dear life. 

“I was so scared…” he sobbed. “ I thought y-you where…oh god Draco!” He pushed out of Cedric’s arms and crawled over to Draco’s prone body.

 

Harry moved his palms over Draco’s chest and did the same thing he had done to Cedric.

Draco gasped and quickly arose from his position, his eyes were unfocused, but than he quickly shook his head as he felt the rising of energy beside him and he looked. Harry was swaying, the ground vibrated, pictures fell, light fixtures shook, and furniture shook and Draco swore as he saw the serene smile of Harry’s lips.

 

“Harry!” Cedric yelled as he came closer.

“Stay the fuck away!” Draco warned, he steeled himself and quickly pulled Harry swaying body to him; than hastily put his index to Harry’s forehead, the space between his eyes and chanted something low beneath his breath. The ground stopped, everything stopped as Harry’s body slackened in his hold and Draco sighed, his father would not be pleased, he fleetingly thought as he looked down at the resting body. 

_____________

His son was a complete and utter idiot, Lucius was quite sure of the fact as his energy sensors settled to a steady hum, Draco had handled the situation like the complete fledgling that he was and now Lucius feared that he had quiet surely awakened something that even he wasn’t quiet familiar with. Lucius had known of his son-in-laws runaway attempt, Lucius was sure, had Draco handled him right, he would’ve obediently gone back home where he belonged. He had plains for the dark haired boy, plains that involved his powers to still be dormant, but now, it was quickly growing, the force he had felt only minutes ago had been far too powerful to belong to any other magic born, Lucius knew the power signature of the every magic born within the area and he knew that power, especially with the force at which it came with could only belong to one person. 

 

He had to be reined in, Lucius had to make sure Draco reined in what belonged to him, Harry, at this stage could be detrimental to what he had worked for years to accomplish, it was so close, he had found the one piece in Draco’s spouse, he had paid handsomely for that glorious piece, all Lucius had to do now was to patiently await for the other, he knew it existed, and now that Harry had been awakened, Lucius was positively sure that the other would wake soon. So maybe, Lucius resignedly admitted as he steadily tipped wine glass to his lips, his heir was not a complete waste of magic and human flesh after all. 

 

______________  
The yin had been awakened, Elder Albus Dumbledore, had felt the impact of the birth through his weathered and centuries old bones, it had been glorious and frightful, feeling that amount of earth moving force, so long he had waited, for centuries he had watched and at last, the first child of the prophecy had been awakened. It was his eternal chore to safely deliver what was needed in the coming trials to the children of the prophecy.

One is the feminine  
The other the masculine,  
From one soul,  
Springs another,  
Darkness is everlasting peace,  
Lightness is conflict and war,  
To have one  
Is to tame the other,  
Through the trials  
Light and dark balance,  
And about the world  
All will fall silent. 

 

Albus remembered the parchment word for word, the darkness of balance had been awakened and now, time was ticking, he had to find him and share his wisdom, he was needed, just like his father before had been needed in the second time of the trials, Albus was needed to guide this new child of magic into the grave responsibility that would unknowingly be set upon his shoulders.   
____________  
A.N: okay that’s it for now…thanks for liking this story…hope I don’t fall short of your expectations for it! Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You know the drill, keep them coming and I’ll keep this story going.


	5. Sorry?

A.N: thanks for loving the story and the encouraging reviews!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or anybody…just love to have fun with them. 

 

His powers had been extraordinary, beyond words; Draco could not begin to fathom how deep it ran. But he could sense it, vague sparks of rushing energy tickled the fine hairs on his body and it all came from the being he called husband, who now rested serenely on the bed that was to be their own. Two days—Draco stared at his watch--- and 7 hours. Harry rested, and yet Draco was not the least bit worried, Harry, he figured, had released a vast amount of energy and this was his way of recuperating. Draco had needed a few hours himself to regain his strength after the harrowing experience. 

 

Now, he sat, where he had positioned himself since he had carried Harry in two days ago, freshly showered and not the least bit hungry, Draco had accepted the glasses of water offered by invisible staffs. Draco poised himself on the chair now, and continued his endless vigil over the resting Harry. 

 

It was mortifying, Draco mussed, that after years of bearing his father’s brutal attempts in making him control and perfecting his powers, Harry had managed to unravel years of handwork in only an hours time. The situation they had been in could’ve been handled with diplomatic approach, or even the stealth precision and detached coolness his family was ultimately known for, but no, he had allowed his calm to escape him and Draco had faced the consequences with his father. 

 

To Draco, Harry was just a simple means to an end, Draco was meant to simply do a job and discard the casualties, it was sick and cruel logic, but it was all he knew. Harry was not supposed to have any effect on Draco; nothing except for a child in their union was to happen between them. Friendship was a negative, friendship could be used against them, anything more would be disastrous, Lucius would undoubtedly make sure of that, no, it was best to let Harry believe that he was naught else but the coldhearted bastard he was and Draco was that, he didn’t know, nor did he want to be anything other than what he was, especially not with a pariah such as Harry. 

 

Draco slowly tipped the glass to his lips, like the mighty dragon race he was named for, he watched with probing predator eyes as Harry languidly arose from sleep, Draco watched, still undetected as Harry yawned and pushed the waterfall of soot colored tresses to one side of his petite body, Harry sat up in bed and immediately the black satin sheet he had been covered with glided down to his waist, his eyes searched and rested on the French doors. 

 

“You should learn to keep your thoughts low” Draco was slightly taken aback, but then schooled his features and remained seated.

 

“You should learn to keep out of peoples thoughts.” 

 

“It’s hard not to listen in when you leave yourself so open.” His voice was impossibly resonant and it irked Draco. 

 

“Please dear husband, write all that bothers you about me and I should try my very best to improve on them.” Harry’s sarcasm speared its mark as Draco gritted his teeth. 

 

Draco stood and walked towards the bed, Harry still stared out the window, maybe at the scene of viridian manicured lawns visible from his position on the bed, Draco did not much care as he made to reach out for Harry, put his hands connected with an invisible shield, he stared perplexed and tried once more, but found that he could not go further. 

 

Harry finally turned to him, rich sets of deep beryl focused on him and Draco halted and stared, transfixed.

 

“I do not want you here, please leave.” 

 

Sparks fizzed from Draco’s fingers. “Did I not tell you before that your wants and wishes are no concern to me? Put your shield down” 

 

“So you could hurt me again? Do no think me so foolish, Draco.” Harry came to his knees on the bed; he glared and reinforced his shield. 

 

“I will not hurt you.” Harry’s eyes strayed to his crackling hands, white electrical currents visible through the white of his skin as it raced through his veins. The current abruptly stopped and Draco flexed his fingers. 

 

“Drop your shield.”

 

Harry hesitated. “Swear it,” 

 

“I’ am not a patient ma—“

 

“Swear it!” 

 

“On the very core of my soul.” 

 

“You do not have one” Harry sneered, glaring once more.

 

Draco growled, encasing himself in the currents he controlled, he abruptly speared himself through the shield and tackled a shocked Harry to the bed, pinned beneath strong thighs and unmerciful hands, Harry gaped as wolf grey eyes peered down at him. 

 

Draco’s magic sizzled against Harry’s skin, it didn’t burn, nor did it electrify him as he imagined it would---it was a sort of sunbathing warmth that felt incredible against the flesh. 

 

“What will it be today? Oh creative husband,” Harry breathed, anger and fear filled him. “Here,” Harry spread his milky thighs. “Go ahead and have your barbaric way with me, or would you like me to struggle? Is that how you can get it up?” tears of frustration leaked from his eyes, as Draco silently stared at him. 

 

Draco immediately relinquished his hold as if burned and pushed himself off of Harry. “I’ am sorry,” Draco monotonously whispered. 

 

“Do not apologize to me to alleviate your guilt, you will not find forgiveness with me.” He angrily swiped his palm across his cheeks and stared at Draco’s back.

 

“I will not apologize again”

 

“The most insincere never do.”

 

“Do not dare throw that self righteous shit at me.” Draco turned around and angrily stared.

“No matter your age or class, you are and will always be a petulant little boy, too spoilt and arrogant to see the error of his ways.” The remark was like a slap to the face and Draco felt the sting through his being. He abruptly arose; his back still faced Harry as he said.

 

“Your duties are simple…expect me on the eve of every Thursday, dressed or naked I do not care, but you will serve me my husbandly rights.” And then he left and Harry collapsed on the bed and cried. 

 

________

A.N: Sorry its so short but I have to go to sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow, but I promise to update as soon as I get home, so expect a new chapter by midnight or around 1 A.M. Thanks for your patience and loving the story thus far, and thanks for the reviews!


	6. shadows

A.N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I think I’m getting writers block…which will really suck if it doesn’t go away soon, if you guys know how to prevent it let me know ASAP! Anyways, thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming! 

 

Disclaimer: you know the drill…I don’t own any of these characters, I just like playing with them.

 

Harry smiled, laughed when necessary and quietly accepted congratulation on capturing the infamous Malfoy heir for his own, while remaining the perfect docile husband as he was carted about on Draco’s arm. The envious eyes of Draco’s past paramours narrowed in on Harry, while their venomous tongues whispered malicious rumors behind him. Two faced sluts, Harry bitterly thought as he noticed Pansy Parkinson, the Queen Bee of Draco’s fan club making her way towards them.

 

“Draco, Darling,” she gushed as she accepted a kiss on the cheek from Harry’s husband, all the while leaning just so to expose a great amount of her bosom to Draco’s feasting eyes. Harry watched with mild amusement and disgust as she went on and on about how lovely of a time she had had the last time she had been with Draco, then, as if finally realizing he was there she turned to him and muttered a hello.

 

“Hello.” Harry answered, then turned to Draco and said. “It seems Ms. Parkinson had missed you terribly my love, maybe she would like it if you took her to the coatroom and had your wicked way with her.” It felt good, Harry thought, to make Draco angry, it was after all his own damned fault for being such a cocksure asshole. As he walked away from the pair, Harry was pretty sure he would get an earful before the night was through, but at the moment, he didn’t really give a damn. He took a champagne flute from a passing waiter and made his way to the balcony, ignoring the looks he received. 

 

The air was blissfully warm against Harry’s face, he sighed as he rested the glass on the stone ledge and rested both his on opposite sides of the flute. He looked up at the night sky and wished he could be apart of it, he didn’t belong here, with these snobs, with Draco…Harry sighed as he thought about his husband. How was he to live the rest of his life with a man who lived for the sole reason of being a ruthless, power hungry barbarian? He was better off living with Cedric, at least than, he’d know that he was loved and cared about. 

 

“Do you enjoy embarrassing me?” Harry inwardly gasped as he felt Draco’s body pressing against his back, large and pale white hands came to rest on Harry’s smaller ones.

 

“You embarrass yourself, Draco.”

 

“And how exactly do I manage that?” Harry involuntarily shuddered from the heated hush of Draco’s breath.

 

“You’re a slut…its embarrassment enough to know that you have bedded almost every person in that room,”

 

“And you’re jealous?” 

 

“I’ am disgusted…now, if you will excuse me--“ Harry tried to push away from Draco, but found his body pressed uncomfortably against the stone ledge, arms came about his waste and roughly pulled him backwards.

 

“Do not speak to me as if I ‘am a child.” Draco growled against Harry’s ear.

 

“Than stop acting like one and release me.” Harry could feel his energy bubbling to the surface; he fisted his hands to try to keep it at bay.

 

“I can feel your power…do you wish to hurt me? Harry?”

 

“Let me go and I will try not to,” Draco released him and stepped away.

 

“Do you think you can truly harm me?” Harry glared as he calmed his energy to a vibrant hum. 

 

“Take me home Draco,” Harry suddenly whispered, his voice sounded tired. 

 

The carriage had been called and as they rode home in silence Harry occupied his thoughts with looking outside the glass window, he had tried to read Draco’s thoughts, but it seemed his husband was a quick learner and had built mind blocks, preventing Harry from getting in. The carriage came to a sudden stop and Harry realized they where at the mansion, he descended the three stairs and made his way inside, he was not surprised as minutes later he heard the clopping of horse hooves marching away from the house, it seemed tonight he would be sleeping alone again. 

 

^^^^^  
Draco did not return until the wee hours of the morning, and when he finally came to bed Harry had smelt the raw stench of sex and masculine cologne that did not belong to Draco. Harry had tightly shut as he tried to force down the bile clawing at his throat, the tears had dried up hours ago and Harry had been thankful for that. It would certainly not do to cry over a man who did not give a damn as to whether he exited or not. He had barely slept through the night and when he had closed his eyes, Harry had been plagued with images of Draco fucking an entourage of beautiful men and women. Harry had cried than, cursing his father’s selfishness, and the infinite day he had met Draco Malfoy. 

 

Things would not change, Harry knew that now, a leopard never changed its spots and Draco would never seize his bed hopping, and Harry would never find tranquility in this marriage. Maybe, Harry thought, he should perhaps think of taking a lover of his own, if Draco insisted on continuing his promiscuousness and disregarding his vows than why the hell should Harry remain faithful to this sham marriage? He was fucking tired of playing the martyred husband, the one who was to always remain meekly docile under the cloying law of his alpha husband. 

 

Now he stood alone in a room where he had lost his virginity, Draco having left about an hour ago on another one of his countless escapades, Harry was sure. They had not uttered a word to each other all day; Draco remained in his office, while Harry had walked about the mansion trying to distract himself from his growing boredom. The invisible staff had gone about their business, ignoring him in the process and Harry had been fine with that. 

 

He was half naked now, standing in front of the vanity mirror, disgusted with his effeminate features, especially his hair, what would happen if he cut it? Would he be like Samson and lose all his powers? It would please him very much if he did lose it…than, Harry thought, he would be released from this ridiculous marriage. 

 

Unbeknownst to Harry the shadows of his power fed off his brimming anger, gently playing with his mind, filling him with dark confidence. Harry walked to the vanity table and picked up the pair of scissors he had placed there, without thought he gripped a chunk of his waist long tresses and ran the sharp blades through it, he repeated the process over and over again until he stood in a pool of shorn ebony locks. The image in the mirror revealed his dilated green eyes taking in the uneven and tousled mess he had made of his hair and he smiled, suddenly feeling an ounce of liberation. He still looked like a fucking girl, but at least the exaggerated mane was gone. 

 

Harry walked out the door, his energy crackled as the shadows silently persuaded him to give into his anger, his sorrow, his need for vengeance and Harry willing did, tonight, he would be the little whore Draco believed him to be.

 

“I’m going out…don’t wait up for me.” Harry answered the unspoken question of the maids, who looked on in stunned disbelief as he walked out the mansion in nothing else but a dark blue nightshirt that stopped about his thighs.   
^^^^^^^

A.N: O_O he,he,he…no more Mr. nice Harry Potter-Malfoy, I think I’ve pissed him off…I blame it on the evil shadows! On to the next chapter!


	7. Severus

A.N: Thank you for the Reviews! Here is another Chapter….hope you like it and don’t forget to review after! Thanks guys! Oh and Thank you so much to AROYO for the helpful ideas! This chapter is dedicated to you…thanks a bunch!

 

Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone in the potter-verse, Harry or otherwise…please don’t sue me…

 

How wonderful it felt to have people fear him, it was sheer ecstasy to see the masses clear the way as he walked, like the red sea parting for Moses, Harry was exhilarated, the shadows gathered around him as he stopped, they swirled, caressing his half naked flesh, causing it to tingle. Harry felt powerful, invincible… this person, this being he had become, was him and not, gone was the meek and subdued Harry and in his place stood an entity of dark desire, raw energy…unrestrained sex. He was no longer the prey, only the predator and the predator was ready to hunt. His smile, once soft and gentle, was now menacing, and feral as he slowly looked about, he would get nowhere on the ground, Harry thought as he swiftly jumped on the bar, the gathering crowd roared to life, whooping and hollering, marching closer. 

 

It wasn’t a matter of dancing, to Harry, it was about seducing and he knew he did exactly that as he began to swivel his slightly rounded hips to the pacing rhythm of the song. His arms raised and slide down the contours of his lissome body; he ran his fingers through his short locks and slowly ran them down the smooth curves of his rounded face, making eye contact with all and no one. What little clothes he had stolen on his way here, (consisting of a shirt that barely covered his body and shorts so small they seemed almost illegal) where now being slowly stripped from his body, he threw the shirt to the screaming crowd and knelt on the bar, to the beat of the song Harry slowly grinded his hips on the bar and slowly began to crawl. He licked his lips like a big hungry cat as he made eye contact with a sinfully dark haired man, who remained perfectly unaffected by his performance. Well, Harry thought to himself, he would just have to try a little harder then. 

 

On both hands and knees, Harry faced his short clad ass to where the stoic stranger stood and so very slowly, he rose, from his knees to his hips up, and up he went until he was once more on his feet, he looked over his shoulder, his back still facing the crowd he grinned at the stranger while he unzipped his shorts and just as wickedly slow, he began to wiggle out of them.

 

‘Enough’ the voice vibrated through his shadow fogged brain, pushing away Harry’s mind blocks as if they weren’t there. 

 

Harry immediately stopped; he shook his head, trying to clear the swirling shadows.

 

‘Don’t give in to them.’ The voice was smooth and piercing, Harry shut his eyes and fell to his knees, and his hands came to his head as he screamed over the thumping subwoofers. The ground began to shake, as the swirling shadows turned to dark spikes of energy, spinning through the air and heading towards the now terror stricken crowd, running to the nearest exits and trying to avoid the racing shards. 

 

His face was gripped into large hands, Harry stared into the liquid darkness that were the stranger’s eyes, tears ran down his pale cheeks as he shook.

 

“P-please stop it…” the power was out of his panicking control, the force of it was too great for Harry to handle.

 

“Listen to me, child of the moon…only you can stop this…you have the will to stop this.” 

 

Harry shook; the shattering of glasses and other objects could be heard through the now deserted dance club, dead bodies laid on the floor, in pools of blood. 

 

He was in control…the shadows answered to him….He was in control…he was in control…

 

As he repeated the mantra in his head, Harry reined in his energy, the ground seized its shaking and as the shadows receded around Harry’s body he collapsed and was thankfully caught in the arms of the stranger. 

^^^^^^

Severus Snape observed the small form now resting in the comforts of his own bed; troublesome little minx, his godson’s little spouse, he silently thought to himself. No wonder why Draco ran off to his lover’s arms at the first sign of trouble, it seemed little Draco was not yet man enough to rein in this gifted nurturer, a true child of Yin, if Severus had read his energy signs correctly. He briefly wondered whether both Malfoy men realized exactly what they had gotten themselves into when they had prodded into the Potter family’s business, silly little blonds, Severus admonished as he sat on the bedside and watched Harry sleep.

 

He looked at peace in his sleep; the rampant emotions plaguing his mind had been blocked and put to a temporary rest, by Severus’s doing. Had he been able, Severus would’ve permanently erased whatever emotions that seemed to fuel Harry to being the sexy little nymph he desperately tried to be.

 

Severus reached out his hand and allowed his fingers to caress Harry’s face, he was beautiful, even as a child he had been beautiful and Severus felt like a depraved pedophile as his thoughts took him to Harry’s earlier performance, by God how uncomfortably aroused he had been and the little cock tease had known it too.

 

Severus sighed, he didn’t doubt for an eternal second that Draco would break his neck if he even thought of doing something with his husband, speaking of Draco, Severus smiled as he felt his sensors spark to life at the increasing energy rapidly making its way to his manor, he would be arriving in…5…4…3..2..and 1…the doors to Severus’s lone manor was blown open and Severus could hear the bellow of his name.

 

He stood from the bed and headed downstairs, the dragon’s flames had to be contained, or else, Severus feared he would be in need of a new carpenter. 

^^^^^^^  
“Do keep your voice down Draco, you might wake the others.” Severus walked downstairs and regarded his fuming godson with detached amusement. 

 

“Give him back to me.”

 

“Come, let us sit and have a drink…what will you have? Tea? Brandy?”

 

“I will not ask again Severus.”

 

“Juice?” Severus found an invisible grip tightening around his neck as he godson approached him, eyes of pure frost glared back at him.

 

“Where the fuck is he?

 

“He’s right here, put him down Draco.” Harry’s voice was raspy as he walked half nakedly to both men. 

 

Draco released Severus and turned to his indecently clad husband, without a second thought he floored Harry with the brunt of his powers, causing the small body to be lifted in the air and brought back down to the hard marbled floor of Severus’s foyer with a hard impact. 

 

“You have tested me for the last time.” Draco pulled his fingers inwards, in doing that, Harry’s body flew through the air and came to stand in front of him. “Look at me!” Harry lifted defiant eyes to him. “I will make you respect me if you do not fear me” 

 

Harry grinned and spit crimson saliva into his face. “That is all the respect you deserve.” He quietly whispered, and tasted a new wave of copper in his mouth as Draco’s hand connected with his cheek. 

 

“I do not fear you Draco…and I will never respect you…respect is earned…not by fucking the entire human population into receiving it.” 

 

“Then maybe I should fuck an obscene amount of it into you?” 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” The shadows swirled and pulled Harry’s body away from Draco. 

 

Harry glared and raised his arms and Draco was the one lifted in the air, he laughed as he saw the blond struggling with the choking vice of Harry’s powers. He pulled Draco’s gasping body to the floor, on his knees, his ‘powerful’ stood.

 

“I think,” Harry said quietly as he watched Draco struggling. “I like you like this…mouth shut…gasping for your life…totally at my mercy.” Harry lifted his foot and pushed Draco to the floor. “Let me tell you what I think, my dear, dear cheating husband…you are nothing to me…your archaic laws mean nothing to me...know that when I release you from this hold and fall to my knees before you, it is by my will that I do so…not because you have beaten me into submission, not because I fear you…but for the sole reason of honoring my vows.” 

 

Harry relinquished his hold and called back the shadows that surrounded Draco’s pale throat, he waited until Draco rose to his feet and fell to his knees, head bowed low, the perfect submissive stance for his alpha husband. 

 

^^^^^^

A.N: don’t hate me! I have a reason why I made Harry act the way he did…and to make you all Happy Hermione and Ron appear in the next chapter! Yay for that! And I have some plans for Severus and Harry… Ok, on to the next chapter.


	8. I'm what?

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

A.N: Thanks for clicking my story and I hope you enjoy it!

 

It was an utter blow to Draco’s pride to be called to his father’s office and be scolded like a recalcitrant schoolboy; being told that you were sincerely lacking in any grace when it came to one’s husband was quite infuriating and yet here he sat; stoically listening to Lucius’s long winded lecture. 

“…How many times must I tell you that this situation we are in is a delicate one?” The schooled octave of his voice remained at a steady, belying the anger that coursed through his veins. One lesson, Draco bitterly thought; that he had failed in attaining from his father when it came to his unruly spouse. 

“Do you have any idea how close we are to reviving our lord? Do you have the slightest inkling of what will happen if all does not fall into place as it should? I will not have your uncontrolled spurts of childish tantrums ruin what we have worked for!” the base of his cane slammed with enough force on the Aubusson carpet to make a resounding thud. Lucius approached his son…the devastating fruit of his loins and leaned down, until he was looking into eyes the mirror of his own.

“You have been a sore disappointment for a son. Fail me in this endeavor and I will feed you your bullocks on a plate.” Draco looked back into the eyes of his sire and felt nothing…no love…no respect…no obligation…just a gaping chasm of nothingness that had always been there. 

 

He had been a robot, a lifeless mold waiting and eager to be molded into the personification of a pureblood Malfoy heir; that had been before. Before, he had been an idiot, a loveless child so eager to want to please his father that he had been blinded by emotions; emotions that had been used against him over and over again in such devastating events that he no longer felt anything. He had become a fucking robot and all for a man whose ideal of perfection was so twisted that only he understood. 

Glory, power and immortality that was all that drove Draco…that’s what prompted him to quietly rise from his seat and make his silent exit instead of giving into the temptation of electrocuting the man who had given him life.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Albus Dumbledore exited the comforts of the lacquered carriage and almost excitedly his eyes traveled to the small glass sphere held tenderly in his left hand and sighed in relief as he saw the luminescent green glow that signified that he had finally found the child. 

“He’s here.” Albus softly smiled; Hermione Weasley, always the intuitive mage quietly stated as she and her husband came to stand beside him. 

“Yes.”

“There is a sad aura…confusion?” Hermione’s fledgling empathetic abilities caused her to feel other people emotions, but her inability to control it at times caused her great pain as she unknowingly allowed herself to fall into a mire of emotions. This time was no different; she brought her hands to her head and winced as her sensors flared and a barrage of emotions bombarded her all at once. Before Albus could order Ronald Weasley to aid his wife, the red-haired fire child brought his hand to Hermione’s wrists and just above the two insignias of water and fire etched into her flesh, Ron sent a short flame of one emotion; love. Steady and reassuring the love they had for each other always settled her and brunt clean all others. A shield was immediately put up around her mind and Hermione sighed in relief and thanked her lover. 

“We have to be careful. Something isn’t right about him…” She warned as they made their way to the door.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The majordomo answered the bell and after inquiring of who they were he allowed them entrance and settled them in the blue room and went to call the new master. 

He found him seated in the yellow room, upon the window sill, listlessly starring out into the endlessly verdant gardens. 

“Sir?” Vacant emeralds turned and speared the unsuspecting majordomo to the spot. “Um…”Clearing his throat he tried once more. “Sir, there is an Albus Dumbledore and company in the blue room requesting your presence.” 

Harry’s brows furrowed slightly; he wasn’t at all familiar with that name. He unwound his legs from there position beneath his buttocks and rose. Curiosity had the better of him so he marched with hurried steps to the blue room, al the while requesting for tea and biscuits.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry took all three of his guest in; first the young man and woman standing closely together. The woman, wasn’t beautiful, but had a sort of air about her that one would associate with prettiness, her eyes, from Harry’s view point seemed a honey brown, clear and penetrating they stared at him with the same guarded, assessing gaze that he gave her. The flame haired man at her elbow was a canvas of ruddy freckles, speckled all about; he reminded Harry of a child with his exuberant indigo blue eyes, sparkling with familiarity. Then Harry gaze traveled to the elderly man starring at him in a sort of hidden wonder with knowledgeable lapis lazuli eyes, crowned by bushy snow white eyebrows. The most dominant feature on the old man was the chest long salt and peppered beard that Harry found if not a bit comical. 

“What may I ask brings you here---”

“Albus Dumbledore.” Albus stepped forward and extended his hand.

“Mr. Dumbledore I welcome you to my home. What may I ask is the business of your visit? Are you familiars of my husband?” 

“No, we do not personally know your husband and the reason as to why we are here is because we have come to believe that you are a very special person. And in knowing that, we also believe that you are a child of prophecy.” Hermione rolled eyes; there were times that the old man she had come to think of as a father could be so incredibly tactless. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N: I know its short, but I’m just now coming out of my writers block. Anyways I hope it won’t take me so long to have the other chapters up and ready. Thanks for being patient and I hope you haven’t forgotten about my story. Feedback is a plus…so let me know what you think; aside from saying the chapter is too short.


	9. Forgiving smile

Chapter 9

 

A.N: thanks for reading and the cool reviews! 

Disclaimer: I don’t own these characters.

 

Harry to be positively sure was at lost for words; of course Hermione couldn’t blame him. It had been an utter shock to her when Albus had explained hers and Ron’s involvement in this prophecy and their reactions hadn’t been nearly as calm as this Harry Potter –Malfoy character was taking it. Hermione quietly admired the tight reign he held over his emotions and could not help but remit her earlier opinion of him. 

 

“Please, let us sit down.” Harry thanked the maid as she settled the golden tray on the table and took a seat once she had poured them some tea and took her leave. “I do not understand what or who you have come here for, but I assure that I am not the person you are looking for.” His hand slightly shook as he settled his tea cup down, belying his calm façade. 

 

Albus regarded the boy; truly looked at him, from eyes of one who has seen almost everything, with the eyes of a man who has read almost every magical signature throughout the centuries of their world and he knew; Albus was unquestionably sure that this boy was the one the prophecy spoke of. This one, this fragile little boy oozed the power of yin. His frailty veiled the depths of what he truly was, but Albus felt it…he knew it and he was a thousand times thankful that he hadn’t gotten here so quickly.

 

“A week ago, there was a birth of new magic…the vibrations of it were felt throughout this world. I swear to you that every magic born felt that vibration…the call of it was resounding,” Albus held Harry’s gaze and continued. “I can still…even this very moment feel those vibrations...and their radiating off of you like beams from the moon.”

 

“It was only a spurt of magic,”

 

Albus laughed the sound of it almost hysterical. “Yes…to you it only felt as though it were a spurt…no more than a tickle. And this is what I am trying to tell you. Your magic…you…the child of yin…you are so powerful that you don’t even realize the extent.” Hermione stared on, listening to every word; her eyes following her mentor as he stood and went to kneel before the dark haired boy. His worn hands reached out and gripped the small arms with such force that Hermione knew it would undoubtedly leave a mark on such porcelain skin. 

 

“You must hear me child. Your powers…you…you can not be taken into the wrong hands.” Albus shook him and Hermione made to interrupt, but Ron’s hand on her wrist stopped her. Their mentor had never acted this way…even with them…he had always been patient, but never had Hermione seen and felt this urgency about him and it frightened her. 

 

“This is insane…you people…” Harry detached himself from Albus’s hold and abruptly stood; distancing himself away from them. His eyes…magnificent pools of viridian green looked panicked and bewildered. 

 

“Is this another ploy from my sadistic husband to drive me insane?” His features pleaded for them…anyone of them to answer yes. Hermione reinforced the mind blocks in her head; she could see the emotions or half of what the poor boy felt playing across his face. 

 

“It’s the truth.” Ron silently answered; Harry gaze flew to the red-haired man and he involuntarily glared. 

 

“How much did he pay you?” 

“We have never met your husband, Mr. Malfoy.” Ron answered. “But we have heard of the loathsome bastard.”

 

“Ronald Weasley!” Hermione chided.

 

“Mr. Malfoy…Harry…” Hermione attentively approached; steadily reaching out her arms in meaning no harm. “We have traveled a long way, from the base of the ancient mountains through the enchanted forest just to reach you. We couldn’t possibly have gone through such a trek if it wasn’t dire for us to do so. What we tell you now is not a falsehood…this is no trickery. We wish you no harm and only hope that you will try to listen to what we have come so far to tell you and try to understand.” By the end of her softly spoken speech, Hermione was before a wary Harry.

 

“Do you not wonder where your powers come from? I can tell you who and what you are, Harry. I can tell you how and why you received your powers. I can tell you so much…” Albus piped in and Hermione hoped he would use a little more caution this time around. 

 

Harry looked down at his hands; his doubts, his confusion slowly melted away and he slowly glanced at the strangers standing in his home, promising him answers; answers he had craved for years, more so these last few days. 

 

“What am I? What is this child of prophecy? What is the prophecy?” All three strangers breathed a sigh of relief; this was the first positive step they had been waiting for; this had been important…Harry needed to trust them and as they all slowly retook their seats on the suede couches, Hermione knew that all would be okay. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

 

Severus slid across the cherry wood floor, his body slammed against the wall and with a curse and an indignant huff, he stood and lifted himself once more through the air and readied his rapier with a double charge of obsidian magic. With a flick made quite simple from the turn of his wrist he sent the black wave of black flames at his godson. Severus watched with aggravated curiosity as Draco remained perfectly still until seconds before the best of Severus’s attack could make impact, Draco curved his rapier through the air and absorbed every black flame. 

 

“You’re getting weak at your old age, Severus.” Before Severus could blink, Draco disappeared and quietly reappeared in Severus’s peripheral view, but before he could turn around to defend himself the attack came and Severus felt the electrical bolts sizzle through his veins and boil his blood. Either he was getting ridiculously old and loosing his powers or his snot of a godson was getting stronger and that Severus could not believe. But as Severus righted himself and tried to ease out of the electrical shock his body was experiencing, he slowly regarded his godson. Draco had never been adapt with his magic, even as a child he hadn’t been the magical prodigy Lucius had hoped for, and in that Lucius found Draco sincerely lacking and there for emasculate. But were Lucius to see his son now, with the same intensity Severus was looking at Draco, he would surely be proud; for Severus himself did not yet know whether he should be proud or just a bit frightened. 

 

Draco’s once subtle hum of power was now a radiating force of frightening tremors, which he wielded with brilliant control. Where the hell had Draco received such powers? Was Lucius aware of this new development in his son? And how could they exploit this to their advantage? Severus’s thoughts ran with great velocity, he had to think! He had to research! 

 

A bolt of energy hit Severus once more. “Stop thinking, Severus and fight me.” 

 

“Enough!” Severus slowly came to his feet and immediately threw up a shield around himself as Draco sent another bolt towards him. “You said you did not come here for my advice; but me being your godfather and a spouse makes me undoubtedly wiser than you. So I tell you this now…no, I order that you return to your home, take your sable haired brat of a husband into your arms and apologize. You do not know how? Start with a kind word and restrain your biting tongue.” 

 

Draco came to land on the wooden floor with a dismissing grunt. “He does not respect me!” 

 

“Do you respect him?” from the glare and scoff he received, Severus received his answer and he scowled. 

 

“Insufferable little pup. Respect is earned! Give to receive.”

 

Draco threw his rapier and watched it fly across the floor, frustration curled within his abdomen as he raked fingers through his flaxen locks and sighed in exasperation. He couldn’t believe his godfather was repeating the same nonsense that twit he called husband had spoken. 

 

He sighed and regarded his godfather…Severus he respected…his godfather was the sole reason Draco still had a sliver of humanity in him. If it weren’t for the constant reassurance that he was more than what his father thought, Draco would’ve been even more of a prick than he was; he would’ve tried harder to become the little clone his father craved him to be. For Severus, Draco thought, he would do almost anything; even if it meant swallowing his pride and apologizing to his willful little husband. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

“….Light and dark balance, and about the world All will fall silent….” Albus silently finished reciting the prophecy and watched for Harry’s reaction. 

 

“You say my mother knew of this? Of you?” Albus nodded.

 

“Yes; your mother apprenticed with me as one of the first oracles in my circle and the most powerful. She assured me that your birth would be a catalyst for what will transpire in the near future.”

 

“The trials?” Albus nodded once more in assurance. He had briefly explained the trials and he hoped the boy understood them to be a set of three temptations that will be set before him when the time comes and his refusal of each will be what will help him and his yang defeat the dark forces that are even now rising up. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“And my father?” 

 

At this point Albus scowled. “James Potter is and will always be an avaricious coward. He is of no concern to you Harry, believe me when I tell you that your father is no better than those who wish you harm. The Potter line had been a magnificent one, a powerful one, until it came to your father. He has brought shame upon the name, but I know you will redeem it. You are not like your father…your heart will not allow you to be.”   
Harry realized he should’ve been offended by the slanderous words spoken on behalf of his father, but he found that he could not defend the man even if he had wanted to. There was nothing remotely pleasant to say about James Potter that wouldn’t be a complete and utter lie. 

 

“What is it that you want from me? And who are these dark forces I should be wary of?” 

 

“We wish you to allow us to train you…let me help you control the force of your power. And as for these dark forces…we believe that your husband may be in a league with them, along with your father-in-law.” 

 

It wasn’t as farfetched as it sounded and to Harry it made a world of sense now as to why he had been purchased in the first place. It seemed his adulterous husband was not only an abusing snake, but now he was in workings with the forces of darkness.

 

“How splendid.” Harry sarcastically muttered. 

 

“Pardon?” 

 

He shook his head toward Albus. “Who is the other child of prophecy? Has h/she awakened yet?” 

 

“The second child remains dormant; but we hope it will not be too long in wakening. Until then we must begin your training, the more time lost the stronger our enemies become.” Albus stood and along with him, the silent Hermione and Ron. 

 

“We must take our leave. We will return for you is three days time. Until then, remain cautious.” They exited as quietly as they entered and had Harry not been completely copasetic he would’ve questioned his sanity or better yet the sanity of his visitors.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
His mother had been an oracle…that thought soothed Harry more than anything. He did not have complete answers, but he had some…the important one and the feeling of belonging was overwhelming. He was a child of prophecy…a yin…child of yin…Harry flexed his fingers, he now knew what he was…what these strange powers were…and he had a purpose. He had people…from what the elder had said…a horde of magics and non magics depending on him and one other person to destroy an entity of darkness. He felt numb and maybe that was the reason why he was not complaining about yet another unexpected detour his life had so suddenly taken; a life he hadn’t felt was his until last evening…a life driven into hell by egotistical assholes who believed themselves conductors to the train wreck that was his life. Could the Elder and his brood be trusted? Harry stayed his judgment for now. Like he had said, he only went along as far as he could and if he found that he could no longer go, he will let people know. 

 

Harry threw the beige towel on the floor and slowly submerged his body into the aurulent interior of the rounded tub and sighed in bliss as the scorching lap of water sluiced over his skin. This was a luxury he had denied himself for quiet a while now, and now that he knew his husband would not be coming home until the wee hours of morning Harry enjoyed a bath in the middle of their massive bedroom. The aromatic scent of honeysuckle and citrus permeated the air and Harry silently thanked the maids for their promptness in getting him these candles that were now positioned all about the room glowing in soft ambiance. Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax; and he had just fallen into a state of slumber and wakefulness when he heard the turning of the brass knob to the bedroom. 

His eyes opened fully and he sat up straighter in the tub and frowned; he had asked the maids not to disturb him, so he wondered just what the hell was so important that it couldn’t have waited until the next morning. He opened his mouth to ask the maid to wait until tomorrow to tell him whatever it was that needed to be said, but Harry immediately closed his mouth as the silver blond head of his husband came through the door. 

 

Wordlessly Draco closed and locked the door behind him and made his way about the room; he walked over to the vanity and set something down. Harry silently watched him and took in what he hadn’t ever had the chance of truly assessing. 

 

Draco’s beauty was legendary; Harry had heard the whispered words spoken quietly behind fluttering fans when they thought he wasn’t near. He had heard of the lithe yet magnificently powerful physique that was Draco’s body; he had heard how adroit those hands and fingers where when it came to endless nights in the bedroom. Harry had heard how just one look from those smoldering slate grey eyes could have anyone quivering and had even heard how sexual gratifying it was to be with Draco and how giving he was when it came to his lovers. Harry silently scoffed at that…Draco was all those things and more to his admires and conquests, but to him, his husband was an ass. 

 

“May I ask what you are doing in my bedroom?” 

 

Draco continued to disrobe; the neck cloth around his neck was carelessly thrown on the ottoman behind him. “Last time I checked this happened to be our bedroom.” He calmly answered, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it behind him to join the tie. 

 

“I’m surprised you remembered where it was.” 

 

“Is that longing I hear in your voice?” Draco parried with the unmitigated calm that unnerved and quite simply pissed off Harry. 

 

“Hardly, just curious as to why you weren’t playing musical bed this evening. Ran out of paramours?” 

 

“For now.” 

 

“What do you want Draco?” Harry warily asked as Draco silently stripped the last item of clothing; leaving him completely and gloriously nude for Harry’s fill. Harry’s silent gasp caused Draco to complacently smirk. Draco by candlelight was a sight to behold and Harry swiftly jerked his eyes away, only to have his gaze involuntarily sweep back to Draco’s body. In all his years Harry had never seen anything as stunning as this man, nor had he ever experienced such primal emotion that now coursed through his veins; heat rushed over his skin and settled shockingly between his thighs. And he damned himself for his reaction. 

 

“Like what you see?” He was being mocked and Harry silently cursed Draco. 

 

“I’d like it more if it where out of this room.” He did all things possible to avoid looking up and that included using the loofah to scrub his skin raw. Harry tensed as hands slightly bigger and paler than his own, gently took the white sponge from his hands.

 

“What are you doing?” Harry splashed to the other side of the large tub as Draco settled on the other side.

 

“Bathing.” Harry scowled.

“Can you not wait until I am through?” Draco’s silence was Harry’s answer. With a glower at the close eyed blond, Harry huffed and stood to get out of the tub; but did not properly set his foot on the floor and ungracefully found himself falling with a hard thud. 

 

It hurt more than it should’ve and Harry bit his lip not to scream. Thinking he had only to rise up with enough grace to muster enough dignity Harry was sorely mistaken as he tried to rise and found that he could not; it was the coup de grace to top off his miserable moment when he was lifted with effortless ease into the arms of the man he thought hated him. 

 

Draco climbed the three steps leading to their mattress and with gentleness he did not know he possessed he settled Harry into the downy comforts of their bed. Harry’s face was turned away from him so Draco could not read his expression, but he knew Harry was in pain when he allowed his hands to skim over the rapidly yellowing bruise on Harry’s left ankle. 

 

“Are yo---” 

 

“I’ll be fine…just leave me be.” The choking sign of tears could clearly be heard through Harry’s voice and Draco was at lost as to what to do.

 

“Go away!” Draco would not of course…as tempted as he was to do so, he would not. 

 

“Stop acting like a brat and tell me if you can heal yourself?” After minutes of silence, Harry’s strangled ‘yes’ was heard and Draco released the breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

 

It was completely unexpected and their for shocking to them both as Draco found himself lying next to Harry, his arms seemed to work of their own accord as they gently maneuvered them until Harry was spooned against Draco. It was awkward, both their hearts thundered on in erratic tempo, wondering whether the other heard. But neither moved…as much as it seemed awkward and ridiculous…they both felt the foreign comfort and neither wanted to move. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Softly whispered against Harry’s head it conveyed the depths of the emotions of a lost man. Harry despite the trickling tears softly smiled. 

 

So Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter-Malfoy stayed in their awkward comfort… skin to skin …the lulling rhythm of their breathing…the need and curiosity to explore this feeling neither had felt before lulled them into a dreamless slumber. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N: long enough? Feedback please!


	10. glimmer of hope

Chapter 10

 

A.N: Hey guys! I have a confession to make! I don’t know if you all have realized it or not, but I’m ‘delloffaith’! ~Nervous laughter~ …okay I know I know what you’re thinking! That lieing deceitful little hussy! Sorry people but I had to do it. Anyways what’s the reason behind me telling you this now you ask? Well I’ve decided to close down my other account and I’ll put all my stories together. So please don’t hate me for being so deceitful…I hope it doesn’t put you off to reading my stories! 

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters.

 

Harry didn’t know whether he had dreamt the gentle touch of fingers on his cheek, but as he slowly fought his way to wakefulness he realized he was alone in the large bed he had shared with Draco only a few hours prior. As he crawled to the edge of the bed and set his feet down upon the first steps, he fleetingly wondered whether last evening experience had also been a dream; had he truly heard his arrogantly sadistic husband apologize and truly mean it? Or had he also dreamt up that scenario? Harry would’ve honestly chalked it up to his overactive imagination had it not been for fleeting scent of Draco’s cologne permeating from the pores of Harry’s nude flesh. As he arose, Harry sighed with the thought that it was far too early to be thinking about the enigma that was his husband. He raised his arms in a stretch as he silently stepped off the last step and scooped up his robe from the floor and shrugged his body into it. The golden tub from the night before was no longer there and Harry was about to go into the adjoining bathroom to begin his morning when he saw something from the corner of his eye and turned his body around fully to take in what his eyes saw but his mind could not believe. Only a few steps away, positioned just across one of the large ornately crafted windows was a small table festooned with an array of mouth watering eats meant for a king. 

 

Harry took a hesitant step forward and stopped; fruits, all of his favorite kind, from ripened mangos, to lush, beautifully red strawberries adorned one side of the table. On the other side, Harry saw a plate of sumptuous scrambled eggs, two pieces of French toast lightly dusted with confessionary sugar and smothered with a great amount of what he hoped was honey. The feast was a sight to behold, but what finally drew Harry to the table and caused his heart to stutter was the bouquet set on top of the table of magnificently bright yellow roses. Reaching out, with timid fingers for fear of having them disappear, Harry admired each rose in silent awe; almost reluctantly he peeled his eyes away from each bloom and took the small white piece of paper set next to the clear glass vase. 

‘Enjoy your breakfast’ it read, in perfect quick scrawls and to Harry it was enough to make him smile. 

 

It hadn’t been a dream and Harry realized as he took a seat and once again looked at the roses, that perhaps this was Draco’s olive branch…a second chance to start anew….and god help him, Harry was silently hoping that it was.

 

But then again, his mind quickly attacked; what if this was another ploy? What if this was a way for Draco to once again hurt him? Was he unintentionally walking into a trap crafted by beautiful roses, sweet notes, and whispered apologies? That he would later regret? The questions where boundless and to Harry they where far to daunting to contemplate. Suddenly Albus’s warning to Harry to be wary of his husband and his father-in-law rang in his mind like blaring sirens and he quickly stood from the table. And as if bitten by a poisonous snake he threw the small note onto the table and stepped away. The familiar chime of his cellular phone gave him a slight reprieve as he quickly went to retrieve it from the pocket of his pants. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Are you okay? You sound a little funny?” Cedric’s voice filtered through Harry’s mind and he wearily smiled. 

 

“I’m perfectly fine…hey, do you want to grab some breakfast with me?” As much as it pained him; Harry was resolved on not eating the feast he was sure Draco had ordered made for him. He needed to think…or maybe a little distraction was all he needed; but he knew that he had to get away from Draco’s sudden change. 

 

“Of course; I’ll come get you---”

 

“Actually I’ll come get you; I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” After saying a quick goodbye, Cedric hung up the phone and Harry made his way to the bathroom; putting the thought of his husband in the back of his mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry took a sip from his blue mug and settled it on the coaster in front of him; with a halfhearted smile tossed at Cedric he signaled for a waitress. 

 

“Okay, spill it out.” 

 

Harry blinked and focused his gaze on Cedric’s determined face. “Spill what?” 

“We’ve been here for about forty five minutes; we’ve discussed everything from the weather to my health and not once have you spoken of the reason why you have that wounded puppy look on your face. Not that I don’t blame you, with a husband like yours---” 

 

Harry sighed and folded his hands in his lap. “Its weird----” He began, but then stopped as a question popped into his head. “Do you know of an Albus Dumbledore?” 

 

“Dumbledore….Dumbledore….sounds vaguely familiar, why?” 

 

“How about Weasley?” 

 

“Yes, I have heard of the Weaseleys; a horde of red haired children who happen to be very skilled in the craft of fire, inherited from the Weasley Patriarch; very nice family from what I’ve heard…. And again I am prompted to ask why?”

“How much do you remember of the day you were injured?” Harry watched as Cedric’s brows creased in concentration. 

 

“Only the part of blacking out after your husband slammed me against the wall and just bits of pieces after that. Harry, tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Cedric---you’re my best friend, yes?” Harry saw the slight wince as he said ‘friend’ but decided to ignore it for now.

 

Cedric reached out as Harry settled his hands on the table and captured them in his own. “The very best.” He squeezed Harry’s chilled hands and did not break eye contact as he prompted Harry to continue. 

 

“Just yesterday morning, an elderly man by the name of Albus Dumbledore accompanied by a Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley came to my home and they told me some very disturbing things. The day you were injured was the day I believe I was awakened.” 

 

“Awakened?” 

 

Harry pulled his hands away and leaned back against his chair. “Yes, awakened. According to them I am a child of yin; me and another are suppose to bring about a new era of magic. I tell you this because I am so confused and scared…Cedric they tell me that I am to face an entity that lives for the sole purpose of snuffing out the very thing that makes us able to protect ourselves.” His confession was whispered and hurried and afterwards Harry took in a great amount of air and released it slowly.   
“I always knew you were special…but this----” Cedric was at lost for words as he wondrously stared at the dark haired man seated across from him silently worrying his bottom lip in what Cedric guessed as bubbling anxiety. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Cedric mildly thought as he continued to watch Harry, his mouth temporarily unable to form any coherent words. It was true what he had said only seconds earlier, there had been something unfathomably curious about Harry that Cedric couldn’t really put a finger on, but he knew…in the back of his mind he had always known that Harry was meant for greater things and maybe that was part of reason why he was so drawn to him…the reason why Harry was constant in his life. It all made sense now…and Cedric fleetingly wondered whether Lucius and his son were aware; Cedric was guessing yes, which would explain the reason why they had so willingly snatched up Harry before anyone else could. 

 

“Cedric…say something…” 

 

Cedric ruefully grinned and put hand in the back of his neck. “You have no idea how much it means to me that you would share that part---“ he stopped as a waitress came by their table to refill their drinks; Cedric gave her a smile and Harry rolled his eyes skyward as he noticed the flush creeping from her neck to her cheek as she walked away. 

 

“That part of your life with me; no matter was happens Harry know that I will always be there for you.” And that was all Harry needed to hear, Cedric figured as Harry reached out his hands and Cedric settled his own within them and together they squeezed comfortingly and shared a secret smile. 

 

So engrossed in each other they failed to notice the strange man, hidden behind a bush, snapping pictures of them from the focused lens of his camera.   
~*~*~*~*~*

The morose melody was hauntingly beautiful and it reverberated throughout the quiet halls of the mansion as Harry closed the glass door behind him. It came from the yellow room (used solely for the entertainment of guests) and as Harry made his way towards the sound he was mindlessly curious as to who was the master pianist in their midst. The door was slightly left ajar as he poked his head through the space wide enough to get a glimpse of who was playing; Harry had to hold in his gasp as he saw the all too familiar silver blond head of his husband rhythmically following the hypnotizing flow of the symphony he was playing. 

 

Eyes closed, blond hair tousled, Draco seemed as if in a trance and Harry watched, enraptured as his husband unknowingly played for him…calling him…seducing him to come closer. Harry went through the doors and as silently as he could he walked over to where his Stradivarius rested and with the feeling of just wanting to play…wanting to join in the melodic trance that teased him…Harry positioned the violin beneath his chin, bow in hand he closed his eyes and allowed his fingers to follow the melody.   
If someone where to ask Harry, twenty years from now what was one of his fondest and deeply heartfelt memories, this one would not be far from mind. 

 

This was a connection…no matter how vile Draco had treated Harry before; it did not matter in this very moment and time. As Draco caressed his keys and Harry tickled the stings of his violin nothing else mattered except for this connection they where now sharing and when it sadly came to an end Harry mourned it with great loss until Draco’s gaze zeroed in on him and the connection returned with enough force that it caused Harry to suck in a breath of air from both the feeling and the raw emotions he saw in those steel grey eyes. Draco looked bare…nude…stripped of his cool exterior and all Harry was left with was the unthinkable image of a man who resemble more a vulnerable child. Harry’s perception of Draco shattered in that moment…no one could possibly fake that much angst and loneliness now permeating of off Draco in overwhelming waves. 

 

Harry took a hesitant step forward. “Draco---”

 

“No.” it was enough to stop Harry. “---just…don’t….” Draco stood and began to leave but was immediately stopped by the body standing in front of him…preventing him from moving. 

 

“Draco---I—I--” What could he say? How do you comfort your tormentor? 

It just came to mind and Harry did not allow himself to rethink the idea as he sprang to action and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder. Harry felt the body against his tense and the fear of being pushed away and reprimanded was a very real one as minutes flew by and Draco remained stagnant…fist clenched at his sides. But Harry held on, something told him that this was a moment that needed to happen in order for their lives to begin to fall in a semblance of order.

 

“I forgive you.” Harry softly whispered beside Draco’s ear…the scent of French spice permeating from Draco was an odd comfort to Harry as he held on for dear life. 

 

Draco was his husband…they had taken vows…for better or for worst…they had seen their share of worst and now Harry wanted the better…he needed the better. 

 

“Let us be friends Draco if noting else.” Friendship he would take…friendship was a start….

 

He felt rather then heard the inevitable sigh and very slowly Harry was being hugged back…again…like the evening before it was awkward…odd…and foreign… but unlike last evening Harry was assured of the glimmer of hope he had not allowed himself to feel until this very second.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N: Sorry I had this chapter up yesterday but I had to revise a few things so here it is. Hope you like it!


End file.
